


The Prince And The Elf

by Ben_Scribbler



Series: Through The Mirror: Rayllum [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate universe the dragon prince, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Some Character identities Altered To Suit Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Scribbler/pseuds/Ben_Scribbler
Summary: Continuing on from ‘Through The Mirror Portal’ Rayla and Callum negotiate life after a massive event that brought them together as a couple. Experiencing the difficulties of adjusting to each other’s world.Disclaimer: TDP and all its characters are the sole property of the original creators and copyright owners. This works is fan fiction therefore entirely written for fun. For the purpose of this story Rayla and Callum are 18+ years old. This story is rated 18+ owing to the adult content throughout this work.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Freddie, Harrow/Khessa (The Dragon Prince), Kazi/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Through The Mirror: Rayllum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Prince And The Elf

**Author's Note:**

> It has been pointed out to me that Kazi in TDP is gender non/binary. In my story Kazi is a ‘she’ as a plot device to be a partner for Soren. No offence intended but as an au story I hope that allows certain artistic licence. Thanks. Ben X

  
Rayllum story Through The Mirror Portal 

Book 2 The Prince And The Elf

Chapter 1: The Kings Decree

Callum looked at the King a mixture of embarrassment and excitement with Rayla accepting his proposal. The King whispered to Callum,  
“Don’t you think you should have asked her parents first?” Rayla cut in before Callum could reply.  
“It’s mah fault sorry, ah sort of pushed him into it when he said he had the ring. Us Moon-shadow elves don’t really do the whole, parents permission thing. I’ll stop talking now because ah take it you do.” Rayla had now gone beetroot red. Callum held Rayla’s hand and looked at the king with a wide eyed... what you thinking Dad look. The King looked at the both of them and put both hands up in the air with an ‘I surrender pose’.  
“I just don’t want two angry Rayla parents shouting at me in the main hall tonight that’s all. Especially in front of the Queen of the Sun-fire Elves. Don’t think of this as my disapproval though. I think you’ll both make a lovely couple and you Rayla will be a great Princess.” The king was beaming, Callum was hugging Rayla and she was in a flood of happy tears. Callum spoke to Rayla gently,  
“dad’s right, we should find your mum and dad and tell them the good news.”The King then made his exit with a happy whistle down the corridor. He had to check on the preparations as Lookout’s estimate that the Sun-fire elves travelling group were a mere couple of hours away from the castle. Rayla and Callum were walking inside the grounds of the castle hand in hand when they bumped into Rayla’s mum and dad. They were barely recognisable wearing the court clothes that had been given to them from the royal wardrobe. They both looked at Rayla and Callum and they all hugged. Rayla was the first one to speak,  
“Mum, Dad. Me and Callum have got something to tell you.

”Tiadrin looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes and Lain froze on the spot, Tiadrin motioned to her daughter to go on. So Rayla worked herself up through gritted teeth.  
“Me and Callum are going to get married!”

Her mum and dad looked at each other. Callum and Rayla were looking expectantly at them both. Then Lain said,

“That’s great, we’ve got to get to know Callum and you Rayla for that matter. That’s great though don’t you think Tia?” Rayla’s mum was wiping away tears.

“I can’t believe my little girls going to get married. I’m so proud of you both. I’m just sorry I missed all your growing up. I feel l like a terrible mother.”

Rayla looked at her mum also with tears in her eyes.

“It’s OK mum, I had Runaan and Ethari. They’ve always looked out for me.” Lain just excused them both. 

“We’ll go and sit over by the trees, I think your mother needs a moment, but we’re both really pleased. We thought you were going to say you were pregnant!” Rayla looked at her dad.

“Yeah about that...... only kidding we’re not doing that just yet!” Her dad gave Rayla a funny look. 

“You have your mothers sense of humour you know that!” He laughed to himself and walked over to his overcome wife.

Callum turned to Rayla,

“You had me going for a minute there, I think that went really well. That’s a good point what if I do get you pregnant? We have been doing it a lot lately” Rayla looked at Callum.

“You’re such a goof, has it only occurred to yer now. We have a thing called a moon cycle. On the full moon is the only time ah can get pregnant. So ah think we’re safe.” Callum looked puzzled then relieved.

“Ok, that’s cool, we might want a little elf of our own one day though.” Rayla looked at Callum with renewed love.

“Of course, but ah am definitely not ready yet. Neither are you.” Rayla smiled at a grinning Callum. They both went to help with the setting up for the visit.

Chapter 2: Queen Khessa

Everyone was dressed up in their finery as the party of nine elves and Amaya arrived in the courtyard. King Harrow walked up to them and greeted them warmly. Queen Khessa was her usual snooty self and was extremely curt with the King, but everyone else had noticed the Queens sister holding General Amaya’s hand. The King saw it but said nothing. He had a feeling the Queen had no sense of humour, though when the Queen has walked past the King, he winked and nodded to his sister in-law Amaya who had to stifle a laugh. 

The start of the meeting with the sun-fire elves was extremely formal with even the good humour and generous nature of King was being tested. The Queen was just so rude. Eventually they managed to scrape together an agreement on trade and even travel. The elves looked like rabbits in head-lights. Luckily though Rayla was drafted in as an advisor on human affairs for the sun-fire elves. She spent the whole meeting whispering to the Queen to translate the human sayings and ways that were alien to them. Then the King stood up in the main hall to end the formalities.

“Thank you to everyone for your support in these complicated times. Now is time for our Elven friends to experience some good old fashioned human entertainment.” The elves were impressed as the waiters brought out lavish foods on large platters and fine wines. There was an orchestra playing in the background and no expense has been spared. Even Callum had been allowed to enchant some candles to give off different coloured light. Eventually the Queen became relaxed enough to chat to the King, (assisted in some part by the Katolis Rosé wine). Callum had a run in before with this wine and warned Rayla off it, due to the banging head you get the next day. Soren as Captain of the guard had already been sent to his quarters for throwing up over a balcony into the courtyard. Not that anyone noticed. The king was now getting on famously with the Queen and her sister wasn’t even hiding the fact she was dating Amaya and they sat kissing in a corner. Rayla leant in to Callum who was busy people watching. 

“Let’s go to bed, for an early night!” Callum didn’t need telling twice, they spoke to the King and made their excuses. Meanwhile Ezran was being kept busy as he had invited Ellis to the party. The pair of them were trying to get Bait to do tricks unsuccessfully. Queen Khessa and King Harrow went for a late stroll across the battlements as the tension began to thaw between to the two Royals. The Queen had never been so chatty and relaxed especially with a human.

“So King Harrow, what do we do now, I don’t feel like going to bed, but I tire of the party.” The King looked at Khessa, 

“My room is just at the top of the stairs. You can get the best view of the kingdom from up there.” The Queen looked with a sly grin.

“I know what you’re trying to do Harrow, you want to seduce me. Well I might just let you!” The king raised an eyebrow and replied.

“That would make me a very happy man.” They both smiled and began kissing before they even got to his room.

Chapter 3: A new beginning

Harrow and Khessa stumbled into the Kings luxurious bed chamber and they kissed wildly. Khessa looked the King up and down.

“You will do just fine for me, fine Sir!” They both laughed as the wine had clearly removed their inhibitions. The began taking each other’s clothes off until they were stood in their underwear. Harrow undid Khessa’s bra to reveal her gorgeous breasts which he dropped low to kiss and admire. Khessa just raised her head and untied her hair to let it flow down her shoulders. Now they were both just stood in their underwear. Khessa knelt down in front of Harrow releasing him from his underwear. The King just closed his eyes as this stunning elven Queen began admiring his manhood.

“King Harrow, this is King size.” Then she started pleasuring him furiously. 

“It has been a long time since I’ve allowed any man this close to me.” Harrow looked down on the sexy dark skinned elf woman. He picked her up and laid her in the bed. Removing her small lacy panties in one smooth movement. Queen Khessa gazed upon the King and spoke gently to him, 

“You do realise, I’ll expect this treatment every time I see you....oooooooh!” The king had well and truly broke down her defences and she was beginning to see humans in a totally different light.

Meanwhile further down the castle in his quarters, Soren had sobered up after throwing up all the wine he had drunk. As his head cleared a hand passed him a glass with a strange coloured liquid in it. Soren squinted in the candlelight to see a sun-fire elf girl who had been interpreting between Amaya and Janai. She spoke quiet and nervously to Soren,

“Hi, I made sure you got to your room ok, you got yourself into a bit of a state. Drink this elf potion, it’ll clear your head very quickly.” Soren thought well why not and drank it down. Miraculously his throbbing headache started to disappear and his stomach stopped hurting. He looked up at The bespectacled girl,

“Thanks, this stuff is magic. What’s your name again? Sorry.” The interpreter suddenly became all shy as Soren became well again.

“I’m Kazi, official interpreter to the Queen.” Soren was transfixed by her features and thought he would try something. He stood up and took off her glasses and looked at her face intently. He whispered,

“You’ve Been hiding behind these glasses the whole time. You are quite something,” The Elf girl blushed and stood as if froze to the spot. She spoke softly to Soren,

“So Captain Of The guard, what’s my reward for making you better?” Soren faced Kazi and started unbuttoning her tunic, she shook slightly from excitement as Soren stripped her down to her lingerie. Soren unbuttoned his outfit and carefully placed his clothes on a pile. Kazi stood looking at Soren with a wry smile,

“So, don’t you think you should have asked me first before stripping me of my clothes?” Soren looked suddenly worried and realised he’s probably misread things,

“Oh I’m really sorry, have I, I’ll get your clothes.” As Soren bends down gathering up all her clothes in a panic, he looks up to see her completely naked now as she hands him her bra and knickers.

“Well you’ve got the rest of my clothes you might as well have these as well.” Kazi knocked the clothes out of his hands and pushed him onto the bed. Soren now was completely out of his depth and just laid there while Kazi climbed onto him facing away from him. Soren was now face to face with a her curvy bum in an all fours position and she lowered herself to meet his mouth. Her aroma was perfumed and intoxicating. Soren began licking at her perfectly shaved entrance, letting his tongue enter her briefly then back to her sensitive spot, over and over again. Kazi looked down at Soren and guided him deeply into her mouth. Soren was having pleasures he’d never felt before and Kazi was loving every minute of it. She then climbed off him and turned round, this time feeding Soren into her opening. She rode him hard and fast until they collapsed in ecstasy. 

Chapter 4: The Morning After 

The guests all began filtering into the hall for breakfast and most of them looked worse for wear. There was lots of whispering, giggling and everyone was avoiding eye contact from over the table. Rayla whispered to Callum,

“I heard that Khessa went to Harrow’s chamber last night and didn’t leave until breakfast!” Callum looked at Rayla in disbelief,

“Wow he must be the real Mage. She’s not exactly what you’d call the easy going type!” They both looked at each other and nearly spat out their breakfast laughing. Rayla’s mum and dad came over to Rayla and Callum. Rayla’s mum knelt down by Rayla and spoke,

“Rayla, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way but your Dad and I are going to head back to Xadia to see Silvergrove. I don’t know what reception we’re going to get but it’s been so long we should go and explain what happened and where we were all this time. Rayla looked at her mum with tears in her eyes,

“Av already sent a message to Runaan to explain that we’ve recovered you from that Mage’s spell and that you didn’t run as they thought. Av got the reply here if yer want to read it, av not opened it.” Rayla passed over the scroll to her mum and both her mum and dad read it with tears in their eyes. The message read: 

‘That’s great news, I knew they hadn’t ran from their duty, I was unfortunately over ruled by the tribe until we knew more information. Now we have the information I will fight to get the banishment lifted.’ Lain looked at Tiadrin,

“I can’t believe they banished us, maybe we aren’t as welcome there as we thought. Maybe we’d be better looking to live here in the human lands.” Tiadrin looked back at her husband with a pained expression on her face, 

“I know what you mean, but Silvergrove is our home. I just wanted to return to our home and the village. Maybe you’re right.” Tiadrin walked away leaving Lain with Callum and Rayla, Lain looked down at his daughter and Callum,

“Look wherever we decide to live we’ll still come and visit, I think your mother and I just need to find where we belong now all this is over. We sacrificed so much to be dragon guards and now we don’t really have a place anywhere.” Lain walked off after his wife. Rayla was looking downhearted, Callum comforted his fiancée,

“Whatever your parents decide to do, we’ll be there for them. Rayla looked at Callum, 

“Am going to go an speak to ma parents, al come and find yer later.” Callum nodded and Rayla went after her parents.

King Harrow came and sat next to Callum,

“Is everything ok, I’ve just seen rayla and her parents leave looking like thunder.” Callum looked at his step-dad,

“I think Rayla’s parents want to return to Xadia and Rayla won’t want to leave them after all those missed years. I can totally understand them. I just don’t know how that leaves me and Rayla.” The King just patted Callum on his back,

“You’re welcome to go with them if that’s what you want, but there’s always going to be a place for you and Rayla at the castle. Nothing has to be permanent. We’re planning on setting up trading villages either side of the breach. Maybe that could be another option.” Callum smiled,

“You’re right, I just hope Rayla doesn’t get too homesick or she won’t want to marry me.” The King just smiled comfortingly,

“Trust me, the feelings that you pair have for each other don’t just disappear. I doubt she’d want to throw away all you have together,” Callum agreed, excused himself from breakfast and made his way back to his room. He opened the door and found all of Rayla‘s things gone and just a note on the bedside table. Callum was shaking when he read it, he felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. Rayla’s note was short and just said how her parents were leaving and she had chosen to go with them as she needs to get to know them again. The letter just ends with I’ll see you soon, love Rayla.

Chapter 5: Broken Heart

Callum took the note to the king who read it and sighed,

“Well I could see something like this coming, but I guess Rayla would find it too difficult to leave you if she had to do it in person, so don’t feel bad. I think the best thing you can do is give them some space and she’ll soon be missing you.” Callum was sullen and dragged himself around the castle grounds. Prince Ezran came and brought Bait to cheer him up. The toad looked more miserable than Callum did when face to face, which eventually brought a smile to his face. Ezran then started grinning, 

“Thanks Bait, I knew you could cheer my brother up, it’s his winning smile!” Bait just belched and licked his own eye.

“I’m sorry Callum, I know you really miss her, let’s go and get her.” Callum just smiled at his enthusiastic younger brother,

“Thanks Ez, I wish it was that simple, unfortunately I’ve got to wait for her to ask. Otherwise Rayla could feel smothered and have second thoughts about us. Unless she’s already having second thoughts.” Ez looked at Callum sharing in his plight,

“Well you’re still my big brother and I’m going to make sure you’re ok, so I’ll be checking on your regularly whatever! It’s my fault all this happened anyway because if you weren’t looking for me all this wouldn’t be happening.” Callum just smiled,

“No Ez you’re wrong, it’s ultimately Viren’s fault, but without him I would have never met Rayla so it’s tough to process. I’ll see Rayla again, I’ll give her a week then I’m going to try out my Mage wings!” Ez looked at Callum nervously,

“Mage wings!” Callum nodded,

“That’s right I can conjure up some large wings and fly to Silvergrove, quite quickly I think.” Ez looked dumbfounded,

“Ok, but first you have to show me this spell, I want a go before you disappear off to Xadia!” Callum looked thoughtfully at his younger brother,

“That’s a deal. Ask the King he might let you come with me. Xadia is amazing and Rayla has promised to show me round when I go next.” With that Ezran disappeared off to find the king. Callum knew deep down that the king probably wouldn’t allow Ezran to travel into Xadia as it still comes with dangers, but he didn’t have the heart to tell him himself. 

The Sun-fire elves had just left the castle and Amaya and Soren had joined Callum outside with the mutual sulking. They all had girlfriends now the other side of the border and all of their new acquaintances had just left them for Xadia. 

King Harrow appeared behind Callum. 

“I need to speak to you in the throne room.” Callum followed the King and then they sat in silence for a few minutes while the King shuffled some papers. 

“Well you’ll be pleased to know that Viren is dead. It turns out some moon shadow elves weren’t of the forgiving type and tracked him down.” Callum looked surprised but pleased,

“I know I shouldn’t say this, but good!” The king continued,

“More importantly though, Claudia is going through a tough time at the minute so I wouldn’t mention it. We don’t want another loose cannon on our hands.” Callum reluctantly nodded but he could see it was for the greater good. The king then added,

“ I know it’s been a shock for you, Rayla going back with her parents. She basically said the other day she wants to get married. That is not a decision a lady takes lightly either human or elf. Now busy yourself with some training with Soren. Make some use of that new sword you’ve been given.” The King waved for Callum to leave. Callum returned to his bed chamber to strap his sword on. He signed, even the sword reminded him of Rayla. When in the courtyard, Soren looked up to see Callum with his new sword fitted. Soren perked up instantly,

“Alright! Let’s get your armour on Step-Prince, we’re going to practise slashing and shoulder barges.” Soren began running about like a mad fool ordering fellow guards to setup dummy’s and fetch armour. Amaya’s gloom lifted as she laughed at the boys trying to train a hopeless Callum. He was also laughing as he floundered in the steel plating that was being hastily fitted. Normally this would have annoyed Callum but today it was a welcome distraction. 

Chapter 6: Regret

After a busy morning of sword practice and entertaining Ezran. Callum ate lunch, then returned to his bed chamber where he laid thinking about Rayla, he could still smell her on his pillow which made him grip it tighter. He wanted nothing more than to be by Rayla’s side but understood it had to be what Rayla wanted. Hours went by then a magical bird came to rest at the foot of Callum’s bed. He practically shot out of his skin rushing to pick up the message. He read the message focussed Intently on the hand scribed words,

‘Dear Callum, I’m so sorry for running out on you like that. I just had to spend some time with my parents. I hope you understand. I just need some time to get my head straight and work out what we do next. My parents are in talks with Runaan and the village council at the minute. They’re waiting to find out if they’re even allowed back. It’s so unfair because all they have given and this is how they’re being repaid. At least Runaan’s on our side. I can’t wait to see you again as soon as all this is over. Love Rayla x’ 

Callum looked at the note with a hollow feeling. It said they were having problems with the tribe but she didn’t want him there. He was upset and frustrated all at the same time. 

“That’s it, I’m not hanging round the castle like a fool. If Rayla doesn’t want me in Xadia and I’m a spare part at the castle, I’m done!” Callum goes out of his room to the top battlements, he recalls the spell ibis taught him word for word. Feathers spring from where his arms were and he turns to take a last glance at the castle. With one almighty flap he’s airborne and he soars high into the sky leaving the castle as a small dot in the distance. Now he just had to decide where he was going to go. 

Rayla was sat in her room at Runaan’s house waiting for her parents to return. She felt really bad about leaving Callum at the castle but she had to rush to keep up with her parents who were desperate to return to Silvergrove. She waiting for hours and still no reply to her note. So she left her room and ventured to Ethari’s workshop where he was busy honing an ornate blade for a sword. Ethari looked up to see a visibly upset rayla who ran in for a hug. 

“Your parents will be fine you know, the tribe just have to be seen to do things fairly. It’s nothing against them, they’re heroes.”

Rayla replied,

“ it’s not them, Callum hasn’t replied, ah think av really hurt him, ah should never have left him at the castle. Ah shouldn’t have sent that message saying give me time to think. Ah realise ah probably pushed him away. Ah didn’t mean to. It’s just ma heads all over!” Rayla then burst into floods of tears. Ethari being as calm and collected as ever just said quietly,

“It’s ok Rayla, tell him how you truly feel that’s the secret to making relationships work. Also don’t send a message when you’re in a funny mood, because sometimes you say the wrong things and it’s tough to take it back.” Rayla had composed herself by now. Nodding in agreement,

“Ethari how did you get so wise?” Ethari just laughed,

“mainly age and my own mistakes.” Rayla then decided to send another message, hopefully this time conveying her true feelings. 

Chapter 7: Tough Decisions

Rayla fired another magic arrow, this time with a more hopeful message. Moments later her mum, dad and Runaan returned to the house. They were all in good spirits though stopped when they saw an unhappy Rayla who had been obviously crying. Her mum spoke first, sitting next to her with concern,

“What’s a matter Rayla, we’re ok, the tribe have heard us out and have tasked us with helping with the preparations for a Xadian trade post.” Rayla replied,

“It’s not that. Ah think av blown it with Callum.” Her mum and dad just comforted her. Rayla’s dad reassured her,

“He’ll be fine, he just needs time to come round. You’ve both been through an ordeal and now need time to think things through. Me and your mother are going to be at the trading post which will be on the human side. We’re heading a human and elf combined guard. Elf builders are already there now constructing the buildings. It’ll be a symbol of unity plus a checkpoint to make sure the bad elements of both sides don’t cause trouble. Maybe you’d like to come with us Rayla?” Rayla nodded. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore, but ones thing she did know she missed Callum more than anything. 

“Callum had flown to the North coast of Katolis and was sat on the cliffs feeling sorry for himself, when he saw another magical bird message heading for him,

“Fulminis” he shouted and blew it to pieces before it got to him. He’d had enough of bad news and didn’t want anymore. He used an elf spell to conjure some food and sat watching the sea feeling sorry for himself. Back at the castle the king was looking for Callum once again,

“Where is that boy, he’s gone again!” Prince Ezran appeared from round the corner and spotted his dad,

“I wouldn’t bother looking for him, he’s left me a note, he’s gone to clear his head and he’ll be back later, whenever that is.” The King looked frustrated,

“When you do see him, tell him to come and find me, I have a job for him that will hopefully cheer him up. Love is difficult, do me a favour Ezran and take your time growing up. I can’t deal with anymore people in my castle pining after their girlfriends.” He was of course referring to Soren and Amaya who were sullen and moping about the castle.

“I’m supposed to be the King not the castle guidance councillor, ha ha what a day.” The king shook his head and walked off to the throne room. 

Callum remained on the cliff and by now had found himself a cave and enchanted a campfire. He had resigned himself to living like a hermit until all the pain had gone. He busied himself sketching, although all his sketches were of Rayla. Callum’s campfire and flying had not gone unnoticed and a village near to the coast had sent a garrison of local troops to investigate. 

Chapter 8: Trapped

Callum has fallen asleep with the sketch book in hand when he awoke to find himself surrounded by soldiers,

“Hello can I help you?” A soldier in charge walked right up to him sword drawn,

“What is your business here, there have been reports of large winged beasts and bolts of lightning. Arrest him!” Before Callum could do anything he was shackled and his things thrown into a sack. All Callum could do was shout,

“You’re making a big mistake, I’m Prince Callum from Katolis, when the King finds out how you’ve treated me you’ll be in trouble.”

The soldier carrying him strikes him on the head knocking him out. 

When Callum awakes he’s chained to a wall in a damp dungeon. Luckily though he’s got one hand free and just needs to figure out a spell to free himself. The Captain of the guard who arrested Callum inspected his things and sure enough found pictures of the Royalty of Katolis but also pictures of elves and amongst his things an elf sword. An advisor speaks seriously to the Captain,

“These possessions do indicate he may be telling the truth, but these other items could mean he’s spying for the elves. I wouldn’t like to be the one to make the call. If he is indeed the prince and we execute him. You’ll be executed after him. The Captain stroked his chin thoughtfully,

“If he is one of the Princes, we already are in trouble. Probably best execute him and hide his body. That way we’ll be safe either way.” The advisor looked startled, 

“I cannot be a party to this, we should contact the King right away.” The Captain stood up, 

“Right you are,” He plunged a dagger right through the chest of the advisor and watched him slump to the ground. 

“I want useful advice. Not dissent you feeble man! Someone come and clean this up!” Guards rushed in and in their horror had to drag away a fatally injured advisor. The Captain stood and spoke to a remaining guard,

“We’ll leave the boy in his cell for now, I haven’t decided what we are to do with him.

Callum had all but given up hope when another message came flying to his feet. He managed to unroll it with his free hand. He was relieved to see that Rayla was missing him and apologised for the first message. Callum now felt really stupid and because of his actions he was trapped in a cell possibly awaiting execution for witchcraft. Callum found a stone and etched Rayla’s name onto the arrow. With some dirt he wrote help on the back of Rayla’s message. ‘I need a bow’ he thought, but maybe with a wind spell. He threw the arrow and quickly cast,

“Aspiro” The spell worked and catapulted the arrow which transformed into a bird once again and flew towards Silvergrove. He then had an idea. He cast the spell at his chain,

“Igneo” which not only melted the chain but a large hole formed in the stone wall. Callum ran through the gap and out into the open. He was faced now with the evil captain who drew his sword. Callum was enraged and cast a lightning spell directly at the Captain. The man was thrown back into the wall behind then Callum cast the lava spell again causing him to ignite and burn to ash. Callum breathed a sigh of relief and as he looked around all the guards were fleeing from the fortification. He ran to a door way behind the remains of the Captain and he found all his things laid out on a large wooden table. He grabbed his book and his sword attaching them about his person. Callum cast his Mage Wing spell and took off as quickly as he could. His mind was racing, he had such a lucky escape and Rayla, she might be on her way to find him. He had to get to her before she came anywhere near this place. 

Chapter 9: Return To The Castle

Callum landed at the castle startling the guards who realised who it was as he shouted,

“ it’s me Callum, don’t attack me!” The guards looked confused but just nodded. He ran to the King and explained what had happened. It turns out Harrow had been made aware of the brutal Army Captain on the edge of the Kingdom and was going to deal with him. He was impressed with Callum’s escape and would be sending a regiment of castle troops to sort out the rest of the rogue troops. Harrow said to Callum,

“This is exactly the kinds of behaviour we don’t need. Imagine if he’d locked up or killed some elves. Things like this could start another war.” Callum agreed, he worried about how Rayla would be accepted by the wider public. He didn’t want her put in harms way through his selfish desire. 

Callum wandered back to his room which was now dark, he needed to send another arrow to tell Rayla he was ok. He reached down and found a knife and scratched her name on the shaft. Wrapping round his note. He drew his bow and fired. The magical bird shot out the window, turned round and flew at Callum, causing him to dive out the way. 

“What on earth caused that?” A voice from the corner of the room replied,

“Ah think it’s me!” Callum jumped up off the floor and ran to her, grabbing her and kissing her hard. Rayla was taken by surprise but responded eagerly. 

“It’s ok am here, ah promise yer ah won’t leave you again, ma head was all over cos ma parents. Ah still love you, yer daft sod! I flew on a dragon to get to you, cos ah thought you were in trouble, Harrow told me you took off. Ah understand but don’t do it again. You look hurt, what happened to you?” Callum explained being caught, locked up and using spells to escape. Rayla was impressed,

“Yer saved yourself without ma help, am sort of annoyed. Ah always want to be the one who saves you!” Callum smiled and gazed into Rayla’s eyes,

“You have saved me, I’m lost without you.”

Rayla put a finger over his mouth before he over talked the situation and started undressing in front of him. He didn’t take long to catch on and stripped down to nothing himself. The room was dark but he could see the beautiful contours of his fiancée standing out in the gloom. She walked over to his bed and got under the sheets. Callum followed and laid next to her for a while just enjoyed being with her again. They sat in silence and Callum turned on his side to see Rayla staring at the ceiling looking unusually nervous. He moved his hand to meet her waist and gently caressed her curves. She then snapped out of her daydream and turned her head to face him,

“Ah do love you yer know, ah don’t know what ah was thinking leaving you behind, ah guess ah just panicked with all that mum and dad stuff. Ma heads straight now anyway.” Callum just caressed her face,

“Look it’s not your fault I overreacted and got myself in trouble. That’s it now you’ve had such an impact on me I go to pieces when you’re not about.” Rayla laughed,

“Ah guess am not used to having someone rely on my like that before. Ah guess we’ve got to think as a pair from now on.” Rayla closed in on Callum and they kissed slowly. Rayla turned onto her back and pulled Callum onto her. She wrapped her legs round his waist pulling him in towards her. It wasn’t long before Callum was thrusting hard and Rayla was willing him ever deeper. Afterwards they laid dreamily caressing each other and chatting about the future. 

Chapter 10: Announcements

The news that there was to be a wedding spread around the two Kingdoms of Xadia and Katolis. Luckily due to the success of the trading post and the news that all war was over. Elves were becoming a feature of the human lands. Likewise humans began mixing with the elves. So the news the second Prince was to marry an elf girl was welcomed by a large majority on both sides. It was big news in local papers with the headlines talking of Rayla‘s beauty and Callum taking over as head Mage to the kingdom. Not everyone was pleased though and Claudia was showing signs of jealousy. Callum made it his personal mission to find her a boyfriend to take her mind off being rejected. Being intense as she is, finding a good match was proving difficult. It was Rayla in the end who found Claudia the blacksmiths son, who had adored Claudia for years but believed her to be out of reach. It’s only when Claudia had him cleaned up for a date that she realised he could be just what she was looking for. Especially as she bathed him herself, (just to make sure he was a good fit!) The first date ended up mainly in the bath house and with Claudia using some interesting methods to scrub him clean. The lad was shocked when she got in with him and soaped him up by hand. They’ve been together for three months now and everyone’s noticed how large Claudia is becoming round the middle. Rayla whispered to Callum over dinner,

“Ah swear she’s pregnant!” Callum did a muffled laugh,

“Your not wrong, you can tell by how she’s carrying the weight.” Claudia must’ve had a clue everyone was looking at her and just stood up,

“As you probably have guessed, its true I’m having a baby.” Everyone cheered and clapped. 

“So after Callum and Rayla get married in a weeks time, me and Freddie are going to get hitched.” More clapping erupted. The King also stood up after Claudia sat down,

“Well that’s fantastic news, also that should quell any more rumours that Claudia had put a few pounds on, a few of us figured it out!” Claudia looked down all embarrassed, but smiled and held onto Freddie. 

The last statement made Callum suddenly sit up and take note, the wedding was only a week away and he had plans to make. He’d already been on a Soren led stag party which almost started a riot in a neighbouring village and Rayla had her hen party in Silvergrove. It was a new thing for elves but it tied in with a traditional elf ceremony to celebrate the bride to be. Just with lots of bottles of Katolis wine. 

A week later and Callum was stood in the castle Chapel in A silky suit feeling out of place. Soren stood next to him winking and jabbing him in the arm. Rayla was traditionally late and when she finally started the walk down the aisle she looked stunning. Callum was looking back at her and his heart melted. Her dress was iridescent and had a long train which was held up by four elf bridesmaids. Her mum was sat opposite crying with joy and her dad was looking the proudest man alive walking her down the aisle. The King was stood at the end with Callum and was dressed in all his finery to perform the wedding. When Rayla finally reached him at the end of the aisle, she whispered in Callum’s ear,

“Guess who else is having a baby!”

  
Chapter 11: NewlyWeds

The Wedding ceremony went without a hitch. Rayla and Callum were now officially married, they walked hand in hand out of Katolis castle chapel to a sea of people and elves. Most noticeable was the Queen of the storm dragons and little Zim who were sat in the middle of the courtyard craning their necks to get a good view of the new bride and groom. Callum had a plastered on smile and kept brushing away tears, Rayla was also holding back a flood of tears as she held on to Callum tightly. The elves and people were all cheering the new couple and throwing confetti and streamers. Callum had been worried about the public wedding in case of protesters, but none were to be seen. Either Soren had beaten them into submission or the newspaper coverage of how he and Rayla met must have worked to sway opinion. The fact they were two young people from either side of the divide showed how their differences brought them together. Rayla has even kept newspaper clippings of the coverage to show her parents. To Xadian’s newspapers were a novelty as they relied on the village gossips and magic to pass news. Callum looked at Rayla and whispered in her ear,

“We’re having a baby, really?” Rayla looked at Callum sheepishly and nodded. Callum stifled a cry and kissed his beautiful wife lovingly, 

“I honestly didn’t think it was possible, but I hoped so much!” Rayla just shushed him,

“Look nobody knows yet, am keeping it secret ‘til it’s really obvious. Am going to tell ma close family, but that’s it.” Callum agreed it was going to be enough of a bombshell to them, never mind the wider world and their frenzy of attention.

The wedding party walked in procession into the royal reception room after being showered in confetti and rice by the well wishers. Everyone looked hurriedly at the seating plans as the bride and groom took their places at the top table. The King was master of ceremonies for the night and was as always, revelling in the attention. As all the guests found their tables, the drinks began to roll in. Rayla’s mum walked up to the newly weds and congratulated them both. Rayla looked at her mum and confessed,

“Mam ah have really got some news for you, me and Callum are having a baby!” Tiadrin lifted both arms up looking terrified, then she waved over Lain. Tiadrin then whispered to her husband,

“We’re going to be grandparents!” Lain went wide eyed then kissed his daughter and Callum. 

“That’s fantastic news, when we first came back we thought we’d never be able to adjust, but now we have to think of our grandchild! It’s going to be so cool. Rayla looked at her mum wide eyed,

“But can you keep it secret, am only eight weeks and your the only ones who know.” Her mum nodded and she walked back to her table hugging Lain. Callum whispered to Rayla again, 

“I can’t believe it, this is going to be great. How are you feeling?” Rayla looked nervous but managed to smile,

“Well am excited nervous and dreading it all at the same time, ah hope ah can be a good mother.” Callum took Rayla’s hand and kissed her,

“If anyone can, you can. We can, your not doing this alone. Plus we have all the help in the castle and your mum and dad. We’ll be fine.” Rayla looked into Callum’s eyes, 

“You’re right, ah guess it’s just wedding and baby news all in one day it’s a lot to process.” They both kissed again and were suddenly disturbed from their bubble as all the rest of the guests began filtering in to the hall. The evening was filled with laughter and music, Rayla managing to avoid all the wines and stick with fruit juices. Callum after all the excitement of the day was also on soft drinks. Soren acting as best man was also on good behaviour as Kazi was watching him like a hawk after his previous night encounter with strong wine. Ezran was sneaking drinks when he thought none was looking, until he was caught by the King. Luckily the King was in a good mood and let him off with a warning. 

Following all the speeches. Rayla and Callum did their first dance to cheering from all quarters. 

  
Chapter 12: Mr & Mrs

The wedding festivities were grand and everyone cheered as the new bride and groom left the hall together for their first night as husband and wife. Callum’s room has been upgraded to now house a large double bed and extra wardrobes for Rayla. Inscribed on the front of the door now read Prince Callum and Princess Rayla. Rayla smiled and held onto Callum in excitement,

“Am actually a real princess, that’s crazy. Ah like it though it sort of makes me feel all regal and important!” They both laugh. Then as Callum pushes the door open to their newly furnished room he turns to Rayla,

“I think you forget sometimes, I wasn’t born a prince either. For me it was, my mum married a Prince, he became King and so on. It’s just luck really.” Rayla looked thoughtfully,

“Yeah but you’ve had training on how to act and everything.” Callum nodded,

“Yeah I suppose you’re right, I don’t feel like a prince though, just like It’s a game. I definitely feel more right being a Mage.” Rayla looked at Callum as they stood facing each other, she turned round and undid the bow from the back of the lacy dress,

“Well, mah Mage. Magic me out of this dress and then I can perform ma wifely duties!” Callum was feeling himself get hard just thinking about it. He also had been learning some new spells and this was the prime time to do it. He cast an invisibility spell and walked around Rayla gently dragging a hand along her silky wedding gown. Rayla gasped slightly then smiled from the corner of her mouth,

“Oh, ah can tell tonight’s going to be fun.” Callum crept up on Rayla and undid all of her laced back dress as she looked around. A now invisible Callum was sneaking a feel every now and then or planting kisses from different directions. This left Rayla gasping and begging for more. Her dress fell to the ground leaving Rayla just in a pair of silky knickers. Rayla chuckled under her breath when she heard Callum heavy breathing. She turned to face him as she inched her knickers down and let them fall to the ground. Callum kept brushing a hand gently across her breasts until her nipples were hard. He noticed how slightly fuller they seemed and a slight more roundness to her tummy. This made her look even sexier than usual and Rayla could feel Callum now stood behind her cupping her firm breasts. His hardness was pressing against her bottom as his hands slid down to her tummy. He gently let his hands move across her tummy, kissing her neck. Rayla let out small moans as Callum continued further down with his hands until he was gently sliding a finger up and down her opening, using the other hand to toy with the outside. Rayla moved a hand behind her and felt down Callum’s front until she felt his hard manhood. She began rhythmically pulling at it, letting it slide in her hand. She then turned around and knelt down. She lapped at the end then plunged it into her mouth. Callum gasped as she dug her hands into his bottom while sinking him into her mouth. She then stopped and stood up, ordering him onto the bed. She straddled Callum and guided him into her wet opening. Then she got off him and moved forwards. By now his spell had worn off and Rayla looked down as she rested her opening onto his waiting lips as he licked and kissed her excitedly. She moved back down and impaled herself again on his length. They were both exhilarated by the teasing and toying. Afterwards, they just laid there exhausted after such an exciting day. Callum looked at Rayla transfixed by her,

“Is it possible to make you more pregnant? Because if it is, I definitely just have!” Rayla laughed at him,

“Well ah didn’t stand a chance did ah? Mr squirty filling me up every night!” They both then burst into a fit of giggles. Callum added,

“You’ve given it a nickname, that’s so funny.” They both hugged and began to drift off to sleep.

Chapter 13: Good News

A month has passed and Rayla has so far managed to keep her pregnancy secret. That is until she bumped into Claudia walking round the castle courtyard. Claudia who was getting large herself, looked at Rayla awkwardly then asked her,

“Rayla, oh my god YOU are, aren’t you? Rayla looked at Claudia with a big grin on her face, yeah you’re the first to notice. Me and Callum had a bet going to see who’d guess first. Ah knew you would know, cos you’re pregnant as well.” Claudia hugged Rayla carefully,

“Congratulations, it’s going to be nice having playmates for our little ones when they’re born.” Rayla smiled,

“Yeah, The castles about to get a lot louder!” They both laughed then Rayla said,

“Callum and Freddie are going to get a shock!” Callum was walking over to Rayla and Claudia who were laughing hysterically and said under his breath?

“This can’t be good, usually when Rayla laughs like that, I’m in for it.” Callum edged up to the pair sheepishly,

“Hey what’s so funny?” He asked them both. They both looked at Callum and wiped their eyes,

“Oh nothing!” They both said in unison. Callum was even more suspicious,

“Ok ladies, anyway Rayla have you decided yet? Remember Runaan has invited us to the Moon-Shadow feast. We should probably go.” Rayla looked blank then remembered,

“Oh yeah, it’s ma baby brain, ah just keep forgetting everything.” Callum looked at Rayla,

“Oh, so Claudia knows!” Rayla nodded,

“Yeah, she figured it out just before you came over. Looks like ah secrets out. We should just announce it at dinner later. Ah can’t wait to see your Dad’s face.” Callum smiled 

“Yeah, it’ll be a picture, then there’s Runaan, Ethari and the whole of Katolis to tell!” Rayla looked suddenly scared,

“Maybe not everyone just yet, we’ll take ah time just the castle. Let it filter out slowly,” Callum just smiled and nodded,

“Always the sneaky assassin with all the secrets, Rayla you’re so funny.” Rayla looked back at Callum with a quizzical look,

“Ok mah silly Prince ah think you should go and practise your being a Mage.” Callum stuck his nose in the air with a fake hurt expression on his face, making his way to the library and blowing a raspberry at them as he stomped past. Claudia looked at Rayla and laughed,

“Looks like you’ll have two baby’s to look after!” Rayla laughed,

“Yeah but am definitely not changing Callum’s nappy!” Claudia and Rayla were once again in hysterics. Claudia turned to Rayla?

“My Freddie keeps leaving the toilet seat up, that’s bad enough. I didn’t realise last night, sat down and got stuck. I had to shout Freddie to pull me out. Men!” The pair started laughing again. King Harrow was walking past and just looked at them, it was nice to see everyone getting on so well. 

That evening Rayla and Callum stood up and made their announcement, everyone cheered. The King stood up and clapped before adding,

“That’s great news, the castle’s soon going to be full of babies. At Rayla’s request we’ll keep it low key to start with. Eventually we’ll have to make an official announcement after they’ve told Rayla’s extended family at Silvergrove. I think it’s the kind of news that will really unite our two lands. A prince or princess both elf and human. The best of both worlds.” Callum kissed Rayla on the cheek and she hugged him back. A week later Callum and Rayla were packing their things to go to Silvergrove for the moon-shadow feast. 

Chapter 14: The Feast

The large dragon landed in Silvergrove and Callum carried Rayla off onto the ground. They thanked the dragon and it flew away in a thunderous leap and a flap of wings. Runaan and Ethari had seen them arrive and walked over to them. Runaan looked at Rayla,

“Are you injured? I remember when you would backflip from higher than that.” Rayla looked at them both rubbing her tummy,

“Oh yeah, about that. Me and Callum have some news. We’re having a baby!” They both rushed to hug Rayla and Runaan shook Callum’s hand. Ethari said,

“That’s great news. You make sure you take it easy from now on, you should limit your travelling and Callum I hope you’re taking care of her properly. Rayla and Callum laughed as Runaan put his hand over his face in embarrassment,

“I’m sure Callum is looking after her, they live in a castle and people cook for them. Callum was chuckling at the pair who were squabbling. Callum added,

“Actually I do go and cook occasionally to help out the chef who has Wednesday’s off. We’re quite modern and don’t expect people to wait on us hand and foot. The King doesn’t know I’ve done the cooking which is hilarious because I sometimes cheat and use magic! The castle’s more like a business and people are there because they’re paid to be, rather than have to be.”

Runaan looked impressed,

“Seems like there’s hope for Katolis after all!” Then Rayla told off Runaan,

“Oi, the humans have been really kind to me, they’ve even been kind enough to give me mah own baby.” Rayla laughed, holding her tummy. Callum held her hand smiling. They all chuckled and walked through Silvergrove to the stalls selling food and drink. It wasn’t long before they were joined by Rayla’s real parents. They were busy telling stories about the new trading post and the criminals they’ve already apprehended. Mostly people were well behaved but occasionally there’s the odd few trying to either smuggle banned items or people through the checkpoints. Callum looked at them and magicked his new elf disguise. Rayla took a step back,

“Callum, That looks freaky. Change yourself back!” Callum sulked,

“Ok, but what do you think, it’s good isn’t it. I looked like a real elf!” Rayla’s parents all nodded, but agreed he shouldn’t do it again especially with his elf voice. In Silvergrove there still wasn’t any human visitors unlike some of the larger villages and Callum was still a novelty. Callum didn’t mind the attention, but Rayla got a bit jealous. Especially when other elf girls chatted to him. Rayla would step in behind them and point to her wedding ring as a joke. Callum didn’t need reminding though and would nod discretely to her. Callum only had eyes for Rayla anyway. 

After they had dropped their bags off at her mum and dads house. They did the full tour of the festivities. Callum had stuffed his face so much he could barely move and bought himself an authentic elf sketch book. When Rayla was busy talking to her parents he also bought Rayla an elf necklace and some boots. Rayla never seemed to get tired of buying shoes at the Katolis shops, so he knew exactly what she liked. So he had to sneak the bags back to their room without her seeing. When he finally returned Rayla gave him the third degree on where he had been. Nothing gets past a pregnant elf assassin. The official feast was held in the village hall and Callum and Rayla were able to sit top table next to Runaan and Ethari. They were introduced as Royal guests which left both Rayla and Callum going shades of red in embarrassment. Everybody clapped with the announcement of Rayla’s pregnancy and she was presented with more gifts. She turned to Callum and whispered,

“Ah should get pregnant more often, av never been given so many gifts.” Callum smiled back,

“Well you’ve got some more when we get back to your mum and dads,” Rayla put two and two together,

“Oh, that’s why you were sneaking about earlier, very smooth. Ah bet you won’t want this meal coming soon. After you’ve eaten all that at the market.” Callum grimaced,

“I’ll do my best to squeeze a bit more in.” Rayla laughed and shook her head,

“Av got an excuse for getting fat, what’s yours!” Callum looked at Rayla with pleading eyes,

“I’m sympathy eating for two!” Rayla looked at him sarcastically,

“More of you to love, eh?” Callum laughed, he loved Rayla’s sharp wit.


End file.
